Parce que maintenant on est grand
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Suite de L'os de FanSérie302 'Quand on sera grand'. Un patient demande à voir la nouvelle doyenne parce qu'il est 'tombé de la lune'...


Suite de « Quand on sera grand » Par FanSérie302. ( s/9364404/1/Quand-on-sera-grand)

J'avais pleins d'idées alors mon petit chat' m'a laissée écrire la suite de son OS ! :D

C'était un jour comme les autres au PPTH, il y avait un monde de dingue en consultation, des gens qui venaient pour un nez qui coule, un mal de gorge ou un moucheron coincé dans une oreille gauche. Oui pour le moment le moucheron était la chose la plus excitante qui était arrivé dans les consultations gratuite du petit hôpital.

Comme d'habitude il y avait un monde de dingue dans les urgences, en plus un accident de voiture avait eu lieu sur la route mobilisant une équipe complète de médecin.

Les différents services étaient plein à craqué. Il est clair que ça faisait plaisir de voir pour la nouvelle doyenne que ses efforts pour faire du PPTH un meilleur hôpital marchaient. Mais qu'est ce que c'était dur ! Ca lui demandait un travail administratif de fou ! Elle avait du prendre des cours du soir pour avoir toutes les bases administrative. Elle n'était pas obligée de le faire mais elle voulait vraiment être la meilleure.

Ceci dit, ça avait des conséquences. Tout d'abord elle n'avait plus touché un patient, ni approché un bloc depuis des mois ! Et elle ne parlait même pas de sa vie privée, alors là, c'était le néant. Avec un horaire pareil, elle avait à peine du temps pour elle, alors ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce qui brisa la routine ce jour là, ce fût Brenda. La nouvelle infirmière que Cuddy venait d'engager. Brenda toqua à la porte et au signal de Cuddy elle entra

« Dr Cuddy ? Il y a un patient aux urgence… » Commença la nouvelle

« Occupez-vous en s'il vous plait Brenda, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps » Coupa Cuddy

« Mais le patient vous demande vous personnellement »

« Moi ? » Qui pouvait la demander ? Elle ne connaissait personne ici et ses amis et sa famille habitaient loin, ils ne viendraient pas se faire soigner ici. Qui pouvait bien la demander aux urgences ?

« Oui vous »

« Il a dit pourquoi moi ? »

« Non, il a juste dit qu'il était tombé de la lune » dit Brenda en regardant la doyenne espérant avoir une explication. Cuddy ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus. Qui pouvait être cette personne et si c'était juste un fou furieux fétichiste qui demandait à voir la doyenne ?

« Vous êtes absolument certaine que c'est moi qu'il veut ? »

« Absolument »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit exactement ? » Se méfia Cuddy

« Qu'il voulait voir le Dr Lisa Ava Cuddy. » La doyenne se figea, très peu de personne connaissait son deuxième prénom. Même dans son contrat, c'était juste 'Lisa A. Cuddy'. Ce patient devait être quelqu'un qui la connaissait depuis longtemps alors.

« Ava, c'est vraiment votre deuxième prénom ? » Demanda Brenda. Cuddy ne répondit pas, trop curieuse, elle se leva pris sa blouse blanche et sortit direction les urgences.

Elle se dirigea vers le patient que l'avait demandé. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Certes il était plutôt pas mal, voir même très beau en réalité. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncé, la peau claire et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Cependant il était accompagné d'une jolie brune et ses yeux bleus reflétaient plus une horrible douleur plus qu'autre chose à ce moment là. Pas la peine de lui demander son niveau de souffrance sur une échelle de 1 à 10 elle connaissait déjà la réponse. 15. Comme si ses yeux lui parlaient, comme si elle savait les lire.

« Docteur Lisa Cuddy, vous m'avez demandé ? » Se présenta Cuddy

« Je suis Stacy Wagner et c'est Gregory House, il a mal à la cuisse » Expliqua la brune.

Ok, Gregory House. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Gregory si, elle en connaissait plusieurs mais House, ça ne lui disait rien.

« Très bien, quand les douleurs ont-elles commencé ? »

« Il y a quelques jours, mais ça devient insupportable et personne ne trouve ce que j'ai. Il me fallait un meilleur médecin » Visiblement Cuddy ne se souvenait pas de lui. Mais lui oui. Il se souvenait bien d'elle. Déjà quand ils s'étaient croisés sur le campus, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. A l'époque il s'en fichait et en avait juste profité pour coucher avec une fille qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui était, on ne va pas se mentir, plutôt canon.

Le téléphone de la brune sonna, elle s'excusa et quitta la pièce.

« Votre douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? » Cuddy, en bonne professionnelle continua l'examen

« 15 » Elle le savait c'est dingue, c'est comme si elle avait pu le lire dans ses yeux.

« Très bien écouter, on va vous faire des tests, mais il est bien possible que ça soit une nécrose »

«Vous pensez que j'aurais un caillot qui boucherait la veine ? » Demanda-t-il Cuddy le regarda étrangement.

« Lisez le dossier, je suis médecin. »

« Oh »

« On va vous faire des examens mais alors vous devez savoir que si le muscle est trop mal en point je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que l'amputation n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jamais »

« Dr House, vous êtes médecin, vous savez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire dans ses cas là »

« Faites les radios et après on verra »

Cuddy quitta la chambre. Elle ne savait toujours pas d'où cet homme la connaissait mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard quelque part.

Elle revint dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard avec les résultats.

« Votre amie n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Ce n'est que ma voisine, elle a du retourné bosser. Qu'est ce qui vous a mis autant de temps ? J'ai passé la radio il y a presque 5 heures ! »

« Le muscle est nécrosé. Je suis désolée »

« Non non non ! Or de question que vous touchiez à ma jambe ! »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps » Expliqua Cuddy, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cet homme mais lui semblait la connaitre et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas occupé d'un patient que là elle s'y était mise à fond. « J'ai cherchée un moyen de ne pas vous coupez la jambe ».

« Dites moi que vous avez trouvé ! » Demanda House, les yeux plein d'espoir

« On pourrait vous enlever une partie du muscle »

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Je vais être handicapé, diminué ! Je devrais marcher avec une cane, je pourrais plus faire de boxe. C'est hors de question ! »

« C'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons ! C'est ça où la jambe ! »

« Mais une fois dans le bloque vous direz que vous n'avez rien pu faire et vous couperez tout n'est ce pas ? »

« Non mais … non »

« Oh, s'il vous pait je suis médecin aussi, je sais comment ça marche ! »

« On ne vous coupera pas la jambe je vous le promets. Signez ça, s'il vous plait. Je vous jure que le chirurgien ne fera rien de plus que ce qu'il doit. Il ne descendra pas sous le genou, je vous le promets. Et si c'est nécessaire je vous réveille avant pour vous en parler. Promis. Signez ça. » Elle lui tendit l'accord. Il signa

« Vous me faites confiance ? » S'étonna-t-elle

« Pourquoi je devrais pas ? »

« Si si bien sûr ! Mais vous avez l'air d'être un grand septique que ne fait confiance à personne. Alors c'est étonnant » Il allait répondre mais il fût coupé par les infirmières qui entraient dans la chambre pour l'amener au bloc. Avant de partir il lança seulement

« Vous avez bien fait de ne pas devenir 'fraisière' vous êtes un bon médecin »

Mais de quoi il parlait ? Cuddy resta plantée dans la chambre quelques minutes en essayant de comprendre, avant de sortir et de rentrer chez elle. Il était plus de 21h, il était largement temps.

Cuddy eu beaucoup de mal à dormir ce soir là. Elle faisait des cauchemars assez confus dans lesquels elle était petite et une bande de sales gamins se moquaient d'elle à cause de ses cheveux trop frisés.

C'est vrai que ses cheveux étaient très frisés, ce n'était pas de belles boucles comme certaine filles, non c'était plein de petite boucles qui partaient dans tous les sens et qui lui donnait l'air d'un mouton. Heureusement arrivée au lycée elle avait appris à se les lisser à la brosse et au sèche-cheveux.

Heureusement aussi pour elle, il y avait toujours ce garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle et qui la défendait quand les menaces et les insultes devenaient trop méchantes. Elle avait pris l'habitude de partager son goûter avec lui, car son père à lui ne lui en donnait pas il disait qu'il était assez grand pour se contenter du repas de la cantine. Cette nuit là, elle fît aussi plusieurs rêves qui se rapportaient au petit garçon.

Le premier était celui-ci :

«Elle était assise à côté du petit garçon et partageait son déjeuner.

**- Tu n'auras rien à manger, autrement. Tiens**, riposta-t-elle directement en me tendant un morceau de pain.

**- Merci, alors.**

Puis, quelques minutes passèrent et on attaqua sa salade ainsi que des fraises en guise dessert.

**- Tu aimes ?** l'interrogea alors la jeune fille à ses côtés.

**- Oui, elles sont bonnes !** Affirma-t-il.

**- Elles viennent de mon jardin. Je les ai arrosées presque tous les soirs pendant très longtemps.**

**- Tu devrais être "fraisière", plus tard toi.**

**- Non, moi, je veux être médecin. » **

**Un autre rêve qu'elle fît plusieurs fois était celui là : **

**« Ils était toujours l'un à côté de l'autre **

**- Non, je ne vais pas te dire. Protesta le garçon**

**- Allez, dis-moi !**

**- Tu vas te moquer, je suis sûr.**

**- Promis juré, je ne dirais rien du tout.**

**- En fait, j'aimerai bien être astronaute.**

Elle resta bouche-bée face à la déclaration, ne sachant pas ce que signifiait le dernier mot dans la phrase.

**- Tu sais, les gens qui vont dans l'espace, j'aimerai faire comme eux.**

**- Mais c'est trop bien, ton métier ! Comme ça, si tu tombes de la Lune, je te soignerai.**

**- Ouais, ça serait drôle. » **

**Cuddy avait fait ces rêves plusieurs fois cette nuit là et maintenant elle savait qui était cet homme. Pourquoi la cause de la douleur était « tombé de la lune » et pourquoi il lui avait dit que médecin était mieux que fraisière. **

**Elle se prépara en toute hâte et alla vers l'hôpital, mais sur le chemin elle devait s'arrêter à l'épicerie. **

**Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, il lisait un journal**

**« L'opération s'est bien passée ? » Demanda-t-elle le rapport sous les yeux **

**« J'ai un mal de chien même sous morphine et j'ai un trou dans la jambe mais appart ça tout vas bien » Répondit-il ironiquement**

**« Un trou dans la jambe vaut toujours mieux que plus de jambe du tout monsieur l'astronaute ! »**

**Malgré la douleur House souria, elle s'en souvenait en fait. Elle se souvenait de lui. **

**Elle lui fît signe de se pousser et s'assit à côte de lui. **

**« Bon ce n'est pas moi qui les ai arrosées cette fois, mais je suis sûr que elles sont quand même aussi bonne » Elle se pencha pour attraper le sac plastique qu'elle avait déposé sur la tablette en entrant dans la chambre. **

**« Tu veux une fraise ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la petite barquette. **

**« Avec plaisir » il tendit la main pour attraper une petite fraise. **

**Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Peut être qu'ils n'allaient pas sortir ensemble, ne pas avoir d'histoire. Mais au moins ils seraient amis. House aurait enfin une autre amie que sa voisine avocate pas très marrante et Cuddy aurait enfin un ami dans cette ville. Ils seraient là pour se soutenir dans cet hôpital et cette ville de fou.**


End file.
